Klaine iPod Challenge
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: A few drabbles, based on songs, about Klaine. Artists include Florence   The Machine,  Teddy Geiger, Guys and Dolls Cast, Mark Salling, Victoria Duffield and more. We've got quite the mix! Haha. Maybe one of your favourite songs will be mentioned. Klaine.


**I-pod challenge:**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**  
**4. Do ten of these and then post them**

**

* * *

**

**Couple:** Kurt and Blaine

* * *

**Song:** For You, I Will  
**Artist:** Teddy Geiger

He had to tell him. Blaine had to tell Kurt how he felt. Watching him do _Blackbird_, everything just clicked. Suddenly, the world stopped turning and everything made sense. He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

Blaine was always telling Kurt to be confident and have courage, but it was time for him to take his own advice. He had to expose himself. He couldn't be afraid to fall.

_For you, I will, _Blaine thought, looking at Kurt, decorating Pavarotti's casket. Blaine took a deep breath, made himself stop admiring him from afar and took the first step. "What's that?"

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt informed him, not looking up from his work.

"Well, finish up."

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Fugitive  
**Artist:** Mark Salling

Kurt had to get out of McKinely. At the school, he felt haunted. He had to escape the secrets and the ghosts that we chasing after him, following him around every corner. He couldn't live in fear; he wouldn't. Going to Dalton was the smart decision. It made sense. Beside, this way he could be with Blaine. Blaine had promised him that if he came to Dalton, life would be better. Kurt really hoped he would be right. He couldn't shake off the bullying anymore. He couldn't say "nevermind," everytime someone noticed something off forever. He had to get out of there.

* * *

**Song:** I've Never Been In Love Before  
**Artist:** Guys and Dolls

Kurt had never been in love before. He thought he loved Finn, but he defintiely had not been_ in _love. But when Mr. Schuester asked him about Blaine, that was the only way he could think to describe him. He was in_ love _with Blaine Anderson. He was in love for the first time. He felt like he was floating on clouds. But he also felt scared. He was already risking so much by simply having a crush on the boy, but now he had let himself fall for the shorter boy, with his dark, curly hair and deep-set amber-hazel eyes. _This is gonna be a fun year_, Kurt decided.

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Fever  
**Artist:** Victoria Duffield

Kurt couldn't deal with another let down in his life. His entire life had been a series of heartbreaks. He couldn't let Blaine hurt him too.

Why couldn't Blaine make up his mind? First he grabs Kurt's hand in the hallway, serenades him with _Teenage Dream _and drops everything to protect him from Karofsky. Then, when Kurt transferred to Dalton, he acts almost cold toward him. Hardly really associating himself with him. Then, he goes back again, performing _Baby, It's Cold Outside _with him. Kurt had no idea where he stood. Everything just left him dizzy.

He felt like he had a fever.

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Vulnerable  
**Artist: **Secondhand Serenade

Kurt was so in love with Blaine already. The only thing he hated was how vulnerable he felt around him. Blaine knew every secret Kurt had, every in and out of his personality but Kurt still felt like he didn't really know him. Blaine hadn't really told him anything about him, they had been so wrapped up in Kurt's problems. Kurt could see it in Blaine's eyes that he was so sure of himself, so confident. What made him think that he was invincible?

Everytime Kurt went for Blaine's hand, he could feel the shorter boy's fingertips shake. He was scared, just like him. Just because he was hurt doesn't mean he shouldn't bleed. Kurt wanted Blaine to let it bleed.

"I can be what you need," Kurt promised Blaine one day as he felt his hand shake in his. "Just talk to me."

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Kiss From A Rose  
**Artist:** Seal

Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He was all Kurt could think about. Especially after that kiss. As if the first kiss hadn't been dizzying enough, he had to go ahead and put even more passion into their second kiss. Kurt nearly fell over. It was intense and beautiful and, although Blaine hadn't said it yet, he could tell he loved him. Just from the feeling in the kiss.

Blaine was like an addiction for Kurt, and now he had finally gotten his fix. Was it healthy? Probably not, Kurt decided but he didn't really care because _Blaine loved him too_. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Song:** Just Some Guy  
**Artist:** Anthony Rapp

"How did I get so lucky?" Kurt asked, a smile dancing on his lips as he lay his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine cupped his hand on Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. "I don't know," he ansered with a shrug. "I'm just some guy."

"How did you get to be so sweet and so kind?" Kurt asked, his hand resting over Blaine's heart, feeling it beat hard in his chest.

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. I'm just some guy."

"Stop repeating yourself," Kurt playfully swatted at his boyfriend.

"I'm the lucky one," Blaine told him. "I love you. Have I told you that lately?"

"Only like five or six times," Kurt smiled. "I can't keep track. I love you too."

Blaine grinned like an idiot, like he did everytime Kurt told him he loved him. "Always," he murmured.

* * *

**Song:** You've Got The Love  
**Artist:** Florence + The Machine

Kurt just felt helpless sometimes, a lot of the time really. But then, Blaine came into his life. He made him feel _loved. _He helped him see the light. With things he felt he couldn't even trust Mercedes with, he knew he could go to Blaine without being judged and he would always have the perfect advice. Ther was no doubting that Blaine cared about him. Kurt knew he could count on him and he couldn't be more thankful. He really needed someone in his life who would be there, no matter what. Drop everything just to protect him. And Blaine did those things time and time again.

* * *

**Song:** Too Low  
**Artist:** Suzie McNeil

_"Two weeks ago, I never thought I'd find someone like Blaine, but there he was!"_

Without Blaine, Kurt wouldn't be where he is today. Blaine turned him around with the things that he said. He supported him and took him to the places he needed to go. With Blaine, he felt safe. He was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders until Blaine came along and showed him the way. He was looking too low. He was walking through life with his head down. Maybe he seemed confident, and maybe he used to be, but the past few months he had been living in fear of Karofsky, trying to keep low. He was scared. But Blaine brought him back with one word:

_"Courage."_

_

* * *

_

**Song:** Thinking Of You  
**Artist:** Katy Perry

There he was in Glee Club, hanging out with the guys, preparing for their mash-up. They were doing _"Stop! In the Name of Love"_ and _"Free Your Mind". _Kurt loved the songs and he loved the mash-up but he couldn't help but let his mind go to Blaine.

Blaine, this beautiful, exquiste boy he had just met.

The boy who got _Teenage Dream _stuck in his head for the past four days.

The boy who protected him from Karofsky.

The boy who held his hand.

Kurt had his face commited to memory. His rich, choclate curls with all their gel, his beautiful amber-hazel eyes that had been staring right at Kurt while he sang_ Teenage Dream._

And now he couldn't get him off his mind.

He just wanted to be looking into his eyes again.

He stared at the door, hoping he would bust through the door and take him away with him to Dalton. Where he was safe from guys like Karofsky. Where he could be with him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love these little game things. They're so fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review!


End file.
